


Wrapping My Body In Feathers

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Another Short Fic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Familial bonding, Gen, Lots of drama, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Other, Sweet Moments, bad tagging, but they’re just dumb kids, how many is this?, supernatural powers, them trying to use their powers, there is no definite answer to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: He feels troubled in a way, but with his siblings at his sides Samael can ease a little and learn that using his powers can be pretty fun
Relationships: Amenadiel & Gabriel, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gabriel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar & Raphael
Series: Lucifer (TV) As A Kid - But He's Samael At The Time [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689571
Kudos: 14





	Wrapping My Body In Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> this gets worse the longer I wrote this, the second half is trash

Shouting, lots of shouting going on.

Something soft touching his shoulder, taking his momentary gaze from the flittering golden-brown leaves that had been taken off of earth.

“Oh, Gabe - pleasure to see you again,” Samael chirped, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to his attention to his male companion. His brother smiled warmly, his caramel skin adorned in a wonderful robe of white and silver; a sign that he was one of the mightest in the Silver City, an archangel never to be reckoned with. “How do you do Sam?” He asked, not minding the slight lisp coming from his mouth (most likely due to his gapped and missing teeth).

How did _he_ feel? His own voice filled his head, a mocking hatred towards the once previous silence in his skull - placing two fingers over his lips Samael sighed. “To be truthful, I’m not even sure how I should feel at this point. Anger towards our Father? Excitement about perhaps trying to make myself a new life? I mean the list is endless,”

No reply left the lips of his older sibling, only to the occasional nod as he babbled on for a few more seconds. “I ever wondered how mom thought it was a clever idea to stay with _him_ ,” Samael hissed, the word laced with heavy venom - less than the usual. He gripped his hands on his head pulling the strands as tight as he could without completely ripping them out because ouch.   
  


Warmth brushed his hand on the left side, then slid onto his shoulders — the chocolatey color of his sister Rapahael appearing in front of him. “I’m not sure, but all I’ve gathered during my time of being healer is…,” He cancels the rest of her sentence from his hearing and grabs a hold of her wrist. “Do you have any idea in the slightest how to rid the boredom, dear sister?” He asked, placing a finger over her mouth; a signal that she should cease talking for a moment.

Her eyes widened at the sudden movement, that which startled Gabriel as well, made her ponder on the question. He sprang around to face both of them and clapped his hands together. “We could practice our powers!” He said with such excitement.

Samael shook his head, his muscles tensing at the thought - there was no way he was going to use something that Father gave him. He had feared his wings when he first saw them, first used them, first… he was losing his train of thought once more. “No, let’s…,” - It was like biting his tongue, forcing his words back down his throat in a selfish manner; something he rarely did as the known extrovert out of the majority of his siblings, he never had to unless he felt his sisters or brothers would be uncomfortable. “Come on, might as well get this over with,”

\------

Fingers tangled in one another as the three trekked - away from the noise that the littles made, they were so cute but rather annoying as younger kids could be. “Walk faster,” Raphael whined, pulling her two older brothers with her through the vast scents and sights shimmering in the air. A snicker left the mouth of Gabriel as he watched her curly hair bounce up and down, not paying attention to their surroundings.

Releasing their entwined hands Samael looked to the ground, his heart pounding his chest, going at least the fastest speed possible he could imagine. “You first Sammy,” Gabriel chuckled to the boy with dark brown hair. He wanted to protest, to plea and bargain with the archangel to let him be last, but he could the glint of pride in those eyes - something about it made him go silent. With extreme caution he took a deep breath and looked at his brother, the honey brown glinting to a violent reddish-brown color and mumbled five very crutal words, “What is it you desire?”

No words left his mouth as Gabriel quirked an eyebrow up and seized Samael’s wrist fastening his grip on it, his eyes narrowing as he tipped his brother closer to his chest. “I’m not your target - nobody here is, you better learn that quickly,” He hissed into the ear of the other before releasing him from his grip. “Great work by the way!”

Samael was quite startled, holding his arm close to his chest and his jaw open wide before slamming closed - teeth clacking with they hit each other, a bad noise that made him wince. Slowly he nodded his head to Gabriel’s words and turned the opposite direction, not daring to look at his confused sister and slightly annoyed brother instead began walking back. “See you guys in a little bit then,” He muttered before picking up his pace, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes.

“Bye then Sam,” Raphael replied.


End file.
